The invention relates to quick release buckles, and more particularly to side release buckles used to join webbing straps and other articles.
In applications such as backpacks and luggage, quick release buckles are used to fasten webbing straps together, allowing the buckle to be easily and quickly fastened and unfastened and, in some cases, providing adjustability of the length of the strap(s). In a backpack the quick release buckles are used, e.g., to fasten the belt of the pack around the wearer's waist, to fasten a sternum strap around the wearer's chest and, in some cases, to provide releasable, adjustable length compression straps along the sides of the pack. In luggage the buckles are used, e.g., to releasably secure a removable shoulder strap to a gym bag, duffle bag or briefcase.
A typical, previously known side release buckle 10 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 1A. It includes male component 12 and cooperating female component 14. To fasten the buckle, spring arms 16 of male component 12 are inserted into opening 18 of female component 14 (arrows A in FIG. 1), with center guide 13 sliding into center channel 15 (see FIG. 1C) to align the male and female components. The spring arms 16 expand into release openings 20 as the buckle is closed (FIG. 1A), with shoulder 17 of each spring arm engaging the edge 19 of the release opening. To release the buckle, the user presses the spring arms 16 together, to disengage them from release openings 20 and thereby allow the male and female components to separate (arrows B in FIG. 1A).
Side release buckle 10 includes webbing receiving portion 22 for receiving a webbing strap. One or both components of the buckle may include a pair of slots 22a, 22b separated by a bar 24, as shown on the male component in FIGS. 1 and 1A. As shown in FIG. 1D, to secure webbing strap 23, it is threaded through slot 22a, over the bar 24, back through slot 22b and under bar 26. The length of the strap can be adjusted by sliding the strap through the slots. If adjustability is not desired, one or both of the components may include a single slot 22c, as shown on the female component in FIGS. 1 and 1A. This allows a webbing strap to be threaded through the slot, folded back upon itself, and stitched in place, as shown in FIG. 1B (stitching 29).